Combustion
by The Tuneless Siren
Summary: Metahuman!Fic. AU. Dean and Sam have been held captive at a research facility for twelve years. Sparks fly when a group of strangers bust them out. Dean/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, everyone! So as you can see I've started a new story! This is what happens when I should be working on my other stuff. This is a little different than what I normally write! This story is heavily-and I mean heavily-inspired by X-men, and is set in an alternate universe. This is what happens when I stay up late at night contemplating on how awesome combining Supernatural and X-men would be. This of course isn't a cross-over. I'm not nearly talented enough to write something like that, but I hope you like what I've written. Here's chapter 1!_

_Warnings: A whole cast of canon and OC characters that more than likely would never do this in the real show. Especially since most of them are dead. This is COMPLETELY AU!_

* * *

><p><em>Combustion<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Security breach, Security breach.<em>

Dean's eyes fly open from where he's sitting on his bed with a book in his hands. They flicker over to where his younger brother, Sam, was sitting only moments before. He whispers, "Sammy?"

"I'm here." He hears even though it looks like he's alone. The alarms are resonating against the stark white walls, and red lights are streaming through the door. The chant of _security breach_ echoes off the walls.

Dean can hear footsteps slapping against the concrete floors, and he watches the entrance for any disturbances. The needle marks in his arms sting as his hand clenches into a fist. He frowns at them before turning his attention back to the door.

There's a sharp beep as the sign above the door changes from Closed to Open. Dean hears Sam suck in breath as their last line of defense vanishes. Sam mutters, "Want me to go check it out?"

"Don't you dare," Dean murmurs back. "Stay where you are, and out of sight." This has never happened before, and he isn't sure what to think about it. The footsteps coming closer send his panic into overdrive.

A jet of water shoots out of his palm as he raises it, and a thick barrier of ice coats the door. He gets up from his bed to inspect the room, but it's bare. A phantom hand wraps itself around his wrist, and Sam hisses, "Look!"

He spots two figures through the glassy ice.

"It isn't the doctors," Sam says, and he's right. His hand disappears, and his voice sounds farther away when he says, "Do you think this is some type of training they've made up?"

The ice starts to crack, and Dean flinches away as slivers of ice break off. That wall couldn't have been busted by sheer will. Sam grabs the back of his shirt, and pulls him away as a glow appears in front of the foggy figures. It looks like burning embers, and maybe that's because it is. The cracked ice begins to melt rapidly, and Dean is left staring at a quickly growing puddle.

"Let's see what they want before we attack," Sam mutters.

"If they're anything like the doctors then we are getting out of here at any cost."

Sam doesn't protest, but instead whispers, "I'm going to the other side of the room." He can hear the smirk in the younger boy's voice. It's something they did to the doctors back when they were first brought here. Hide out and wait to attack.

Dean nods, the ice is nearly gone, and the figures are coming into focus. His heart beats faster as he feels Sam leave him. He wants to throw up another ice wall, but the orange glow shows that his efforts would be futile. The doors slide open wetly, and Dean prepares to fight dirty if he has to. He will do anything to keep his brother safe.

A boy and a girl in their late teens stumble through the doors, and they look even more panicked than Dean feels. The girl's bright green eyes look straight at him. "Are you o.k?"

Dean's a little too shocked to answer, and the man scans the room, asking, "Where's the other one? I can feel him."

A pillow is lifted off the bed, and whirls past Dean, and stops in midair, colliding with Sam.

The man grabs at the empty space, and Sam is visible again. He shouts, "What do you want!"

The man whistles," God, you're tall." Sam practically towers over the small man.

The girl says, seriously, "We're Jessica and Gabriel, and we're here to save you."

The brunet man-Gabriel-nods fervently, and Sam struggles to get him to release his arm, but he seems to know when Sam starts to disappear.

A loud crash overhead causes Jessica to flinch, and she says to Gabriel, "We gotta _go_."

"Why should we go with you?" Dean asks as sparks rain down from the electrical door.

"Would you rather stay and be experimented on?" Jessica shouts over the noise. Dean stares at her, unable to think of an intelligible response.

Gabriel drags Sam towards the door, and he stops struggling, so Dean decides it's best that he follows. Jessica follows behind him keeping them all in a single file line. They hurry down the narrow corridor until they are met with a looked door. Gabriel doesn't let that deter them as his arms fly open, and the door is pried apart. Gabriel is an extremely talented at telekinesis Dean notes. Meeting someone with powers besides his brother is a little stunning.

Dean notes the reception desk is on fire as they run through the foyer. Smoke fills the air, and Dean feels Jessica trip over the debris at their feet. He grabs burning hands to pull her back on her feet, and he looks at her with curiosity.

"Your hands are burning!"

"And you're freezing," she adds as she pushes him forward. He continues forward because now isn't the time for small talk.

Pyrokinesis. He has so many questions tumbling around in his mind as he fights to stay close to Sam. An intense pain flares up his arm from the needle marks. The chaos around him jumbles his thoughts, and he's pissed by the sudden change of things. Then he thinks about the idea of freedom, and freedom sounds nice.

Gabriel throws his arms open again, but the front door only moans in protest. The letters C-CORPS twist until they are unreadable, but not enough to let them through.

"Gabe," Jessica says, insistent.

"I'm trying," Gabriel shouts in agitation. His forehead is creased in concentration.

Finally, the door opens just enough to let them through, and they get through before bullets rain down and lodge themselves into the door just above Jessica's head.

Outside, there's a crowd, but before Dean gets time to process all of the faces, a man with short black hair and piercing blue eyes approaches him. He puts an arm on his left shoulder, and whispers, "This might hurt."

* * *

><p>Teleporting isn't what Dean thought it would be, and he never wants to travel this way again. Ever.<p>

It hurts. His muscles feel contorted into strange shapes, and his intestines feel like they've been pulled inside out. When they come to a standstill, Dean feels nauseated, and he struggles not to gag. He stumbles into a crouching position, and he feels a hand on his shoulder as his stomach heaves up everything he had eaten earlier.

He wipes the back of his hand over his mouth, and turns to look up into concerned brown eyes. The girl's red hair frames her delicate face, "Are you o.k?"

Dean bites back a retort as two more people join them. Sam falls into him as soon as the raven haired man disappears again. The red head is watching them carefully, and it makes Dean nervous. "Is Castiel bringing them all back?"

A male voice Dean hasn't heard before answers, "He's bringing Gabe and Jessica back. I reckon the rest'll bring the van back."

Sam sags into Dean's side as he places a hand on his shoulder. They have had quite the night.

When Castiel returns with Gabriel under one arm, and Jessica under the other, Sam speaks up, "You need to tell us what the hell's going on." His brown eyes flash in an uncharacteristic way. Living the way they have for the last twelve years has changed the once happy child.

Dean nods in agreement, He wants to know what's going on here too. The other five people in the room look serious, and Dean feels like this is all surreal. He had been dreaming of freedom for years, and maybe this is his-and Sam's- chance at it.

The mysterious voice from before belongs to a short man with a ball cap sitting over his thinning hair.

The girl with bright red hair stands up from her crouch beside them. Her round face is open and kind, "I'm Anna. We're the good guys." Her smile is intense.

"How do you know who we are?" Dean asks, confused.

"We keep track," Gabriel answers before pressing a hand to his split lip. "That place you were at is actually a small branch of a rather large corporation that spreads across the world."

Jessica looks up from where she has been wiping soot off of her hands onto her pants. "We are notified of how many children are kept in each base."

"We've been there for twelve years, and you just now decide to pop in?" Sam asks. His features are trained into indifference, but Dean knows him better than that. He touches him briefly in an icy comfort. They rarely talk about their time in that place. It was too hard to mention when they had known a better life before that.

The man with the ball cap frowns. "With limited resources there's not a lot we can do. The FBI's been trying to wipe out the organization for years, but they haven't been very successful." He ends off looking Dean closely in the eye. He seems to think if he looks long enough that he'll see some mistrust in Dean's eyes.

"That's Bobby," Anna adds. "He's actually in the FBI, and he's done so much to help us out."

"I know you have a lot of questions, Gabriel says," and of course we'll answer them, Just not tonight, we all need to get some rest."

His light brown hair is streaked with dirt, and he seems a lot older than when Dean first saw him. Dean automatically thinks of him as the leader. Beside him, Jessica looks small and fragile with wide, trusting eyes. She's biting her bottom lip nervously.

"I'll show you your room," Anna offers, and Dean lets her quiet voice soothe his frantic nerves. Sleep sounds wonderful after such chaos. He pulls Sam along as he follows the short woman. Dean doesn't notice much detail about the house except that it's brick and huge. He's usually more aware, but he's tired.

Later, when he's burrowed under a thick comforter, he'll ask himself why he trusts them so readily, but he lets the thought slip away as he does.

* * *

><p><em>O.k. so that's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! It was plenty of fun to write. If you want a master list of everyone and their powers I can post one on my profile soon! Just ask, I won't bite! Besides it's better if I make one for my benefit as well! I tend to forget stuff easily! I'd love a review if you have the time! Thanks for reading!<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, everyone! First off, I want to thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. You guys are too kind! So this is Chapter 2! Hopefully this clears up some things. This was an interesting chapter to write! Not a lot of action going on in it, and it's probably going to be one of the calmest chapters in the whole story! I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><em>Combustion<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>When Dean wakes up, he hears loud snoring. Extremely loud. He looks over to the other bed to see the covers wrapped around an invisible figure. It rises and falls with each breath Sam takes. Sam never has control over his powers once he's asleep. Since Dean has woken up to Sam flickering in and out of sight many times before, he isn't too worried about him.<p>

Dean closes his eyes to try to get a few more hours of rest, but as he starts to drift off Sam starts to wake up. He huffs when Sam sits on top of his bed causing it to shake violently.

"Good morning!" Sam laughs, "We are free!"

Dean forces himself not to smile. "Don't get too excited yet." Seeing Sam's face drop causes Dean to plant a smile on his face. He doesn't want his brother to feel unhappy, especially not since they really are free. He winces slightly after accidentally scratching his sore arm.

Sam beckons Dean to give him his arm, and after a slight hesitation, Sam rolls up Dean's sleeves. His smile twists into a grimace, "Maybe you should tell them about that, and get them to look at it."

The needle marks are inflamed, some a scarlet red, others a violent purple, running along the underside of his elbow. Sam doesn't have any, only a few scars from where they took blood a few times. They are unnoticeable unless you know where to look. Dean is thankful that the scientists didn't subject his brother to the same treatment as he had received.

Dean shakes his arm out of his brother's hands, "It doesn't matter." He spots a pile of clothes sitting at the foot of his bed, with a small note saying, _I hope they fit._

He stares at the pile before lifting up the folded shirt, shaking it out. It's a normal black shirt, with short sleeves, and when he pulls it on he's happy to find that it fits perfectly. There's new underwear and a pair of jeans. The jeans are a little long, but they fit fine. He leaves his old clothes in a heap on top of his bed.

"I'm going downstairs," Dean states as he slips on his shoes. Sam smiles, but returns back to his bed, determined to get a few more hours of sleep. Dean rolls his eyes, but doesn't comment.

He pads softly down the hallway, and looks down the stairs. He's torn between going down them and running back to the sanctuary of his room. He shakes his head because Dean Winchester is no coward, and bounds down the creaking staircase. His nerves are causing ice particles to form on the wooden banister, hardening around his hand. He hears happy chatter trickling out of the kitchen door, and he takes a breath before he walks in, quiet and unnoticed.

Jessica's laughing, eyes sparkling and lips parting to reveal stunningly, white teeth, a hand under a pan that seems to hover just barely over her palm. Anna rolls her eyes, telling her something else as she flips eggs in the pan. Gabriel is focusing his energy on a floating jug of juice, as it fills the glasses up on the counter.

Castiel and two other men he hasn't met before are arranging the plates and silverware on the table. The table cloth is slightly wrinkled, and the taller, balder one of the two is glaring at it like it will go away. The shorter man's shaky hands try their best to smooth it down before the other man can get too angry.

A gust of wind sends the napkins Castiel had placed on the middle of the table onto the floor. He frowns at the bald one, annoyed, "Zachariah."

Something bumps into Dean's back, and he stumbles forward. He feels Sam's hands grasp his shoulders to keep him from falling. Falling forward has gained Dean the attention of the entire room, and Jessica says, "Hey, it's nice to see you awake, Sleepy Head."

Castiel and the two men at the table look up in interest at the new guest, and Castiel says, "Hi, Dean, sit down."

Gabriel, not turning from the pancakes he is flipping, adds, "Sam too."

Sam flutters into sight, "How did you know?"

Gabriel turns, tapping the side of his head, "I can sense your energy."

"You don't have to hide here, Sam," Anna smiles encouragingly. "You're safe here."

"We can't be any worse than that rat infestation we found you in," the other man sneers. "I'm Zachariah."

"Chuck," the scruffiest one of the bunch says hurriedly. His voice is unnaturally high like he's anxious about something.

Dean and Sam introduce themselves even though it's unnecessary, since the men already seem to know who they are. Gabriel pulls out seats for them with a twitch of his wrist. Once they are all seated, with Chuck to Dean's left and Jessica to Sam's right, the talk dies down so the guests aren't overwhelmed.

"How did you sleep?" Jessica asks.

"Great," Dean answers, smiling awkwardly at her. He isn't sure how to act around these people yet. When he places the eggs in his mouth, it goes cold, just like everything he eats. Two coffee cups drift through the air coming to sit in front of Jessica and Gabriel. Zachariah flicks his fingers over their coffees, blowing the steam away. A dog barks somewhere outside.

"Bobby's here," Anna says, suddenly, and Dean stares at her. She notices, and explains, "I speak to animals.

"Which is good when Balthazar decides to be a snake for days," Castiel replies, and Gabriel snickers.

"Hey, he isn't even here to defend himself!" Anna scolds the laughing patrons.

"Sucks for him," Gabriel smirks as he tries to bury his laughs in his coffee mug.

A door slams loudly, and Sam flickers out of panic. He hangs his head in embarrassment when he realizes what caused the noise. Bobby enters the kitchen, and grabs himself up a plate and a cup for coffee.

"Morning," he greets as he pours the coffee into his cup.

"Why are you up so early?" Anna asks. She gets up to help him fix a plate, but he waves her off.

"I figured I should be here for the boys' questions."

"We should let them eat first," Jessica says. "Who knows when the last time they ate was."

Bobby rolls his eyes as he takes an empty spot at the table. "Just checking, but Sam, you have the power of invisibility, and Dean, you control ice?"

They both nod and Dean asks, "How did you know?"

"We've got the whole organization's files," Bobby explains. "We know who's all in the system, and their abilities."

"How many more people are there?" Sam asks.

"A dozen give or take. This is a rare condition that many humans just don't have. That's why the organization hasn't garnered more attention. They never house too many people together."

"Gabe and I came from the same one," Jessica adds, grimacing slightly. "Cass and Chuck were together in a facility close to ours."

"Anna and I were never locked up," Zachariah tells them as he sips from his coffee. "We started this safe house with Bobby for people that had nowhere else to go after they were rescued."

"So last night was your idea of a _rescue_?" Sam says, incredulously. He shakes his head in disbelief. "It was so risky!"

"We don't usually destroy things," Bobby grimaces, "we were just supposed to get you idgits out, but Jessica and Gabriel don't know the meaning of the word _stealth_."

"I panicked," Jessica defends.

"Half of the place burnt to the ground last night," Bobby chides. He mutters _idgit _fondly before cutting a piece of sausage with his fork.

The chatter lulls into a quiet moment, and Jessica doesn't look the least bit ashamed for her actions. Dean admires her for it. There's a quiet chink of cutlery of plates, and Dean gives up on the soggy, wet toast. His powers make it impossible for him to enjoy warm foods.

"So you guys just run around burning up buildings?" Dean asks, and he's impressed. It's the sort of thing he imagined doing as a child.

"Nope," Bobby snaps.

"We're just a small operation of something bigger," Gabriel explains. "We're the search and rescue part."

Castiel moves his arm in this second, and his elbow knocks into his steaming mug, causing the entire thing to fall over. Boiling coffee falls toward his lap, and Dean, acting on instinct, reaches out to catch it. The coffee pours over his hand and with a hiss, it passes through his fingers and over Castiel's lap. He jumps slightly on impact, yelping.

"Are you burnt?" Anna asks, standing up.

"No, it's _cold_," he complains, and Dean's hand is unmarked.

Anna gasps again and says, "Dean, your arm!"

The needle marks are even worse in the bright lights of the kitchen. Most of the time they fade over night, but the purple and red has darkened and there are even signs of deep bruising. He tries to snatch his arm out of sight quickly, but Chuck grabs his wrist and stretches his arm out. His hands began to redden from the cold, but he keeps examining, and Bobby stands up to get a better look.

"I think you should take it from here, Gabe," Bobby instructs, and he nods seriously. Jessica keeps looking at Dean's arm with concern and sympathy.

"Let's just finish breakfast," he says, and everyone turns back to their plates, stiffly. The conversation doesn't shake the awkward tone throughout the rest of the meal.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Dean tries to help carry the plates to the sink, but Gabriel sends them flying away to land in the sink.<p>

Jessica lays a hand on his back carefully, like she's afraid he'll scare easily. Her touch burns through his thin t-shirt.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asks, and Dean nods.

Jessica leads him out to the backyard, and Dean tastes the fresh air on his tongue. He hasn't been able to enjoy the sunshine in many years, so he uses this to his advantage. The yard surrounding the house stretches on for miles; it's mostly flat until it's met by trees. Dean guesses the trees are used to conceal the house from noisy neighbors. Jessica beckons him down a stone path, and he follows as he listens to the birds sing from somewhere in the trees. It's something he hasn't heard in a long time.

"What did they do to your arm?" Jessica isn't looking at him, but Dean knows she wants an answer.

Dean rubs the spots on his arm, and answers, "Needles."

"They injected you?"

Dean nods, but says nothing else. He doesn't feel comfortable discussing his life story with strangers even if they did rescue him.

"We think they were trying to change your DNA. Possibly even use your genes to create more people with your abilities. Did they take your blood?"

"They took both of our blood, frequently," Dean replies.

"Bobby and the government think they are trying to create a new race of people. That's probably why they experimented on you so often."

Dean stops under a large tree, and Jessica shoots him a soft look. "You get headaches, don't you?"

Dean's eyes widen at her question. "How do you know so much about this?" His eyes flicker over to Jessica's inner elbows, but they carry no scars.

"I think Gabriel would be a better fit to tell you this story. Since it is about him, but I'll give it my best. He wasn't born like the rest of us. He was genetically engineered. He wasn't born with powers like the rest of us. It's not something he likes to talk about, so don't ask unless he brings it up." She sends him a slight smile that he returns without hesitation. "I guess you could say he has 'daddy' issues."

"So they altered my DNA?" He looks over the canopy of leaves and branches hanging over them, shading them.

"Yes. We don't know if it was effective, but…"

"You said they were trying to create a new race," Dean says, looking out over the mown lawn leading back up to the house. "Why?"

Jessica leans back on her elbows. "We aren't exactly sure, but it makes sense. Imagine a whole race of gifted people. Who would even try to take that on? How could they?"

"Is that why you rescue all of us? So they can't take the gene to make an army?"

Jessica frowns at his question. "We rescued you because that's no way to live, and we know it. Good people get treated like lab rats in that place. It's disgusting!" She spits this out in rage. "I've got these powers, and I'll be damned if anyone gets treated like that because of my inability to act!"

Dean looks at her quietly. He hadn't meant to get her so worked up. He whispers quietly, "Thanks."

She falls back onto the grass with a sigh. Her rant has obviously worn her out.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I decided to end this chapter before it got too long. Trust me, I think I could have continued writing this chapter for quite a bit longer! Next chapter's going to have some drama in it! Oh, and if you want a list of the characters and their powers, then check out my profile. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'd love a review if you have the time!<br>_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, everyone! First off, I want to thank everyone for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! You guys are amazing and so nice! Well, this is chapter 3! Sorry it took so dang long! Life has been getting in the way of my writing a lot lately! I hope you enjoy it!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Combustion<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Dean and Jessica talk for a little longer, but soon he gets restless and needs to stretch his legs. She smiles at his attempt to try to be polite as he tries to comes up with an excuse. She pats his shoulder before going to find Bobby, or so he assumes. Her touch is warm, but not uncomfortably so like it was earlier.<p>

Dean is fascinated by the woods that circle the house.

As he gets closer he is careful not to trip on the tree roots that litter the ground. The sunlight beams through the leaves of the trees. The birds above him are dancing from branch to branch, chirping at him in greeting, and he continues to walk deeper into the woods. He takes in every shade of color. It's like the books that he used to read to Sam have come to life.

Twelve years. Dean can't even believe it's been that long. He has memories of running rampant through the yard at his house and playing in the mud. He remembers watching baseball games with his dad and eating pie that his mother made him. After spending years looking at the same white walls, most of those memories are bland.

A sudden noise startles him from his colorless memories, and he unthinkingly flails his hand, sending jets of cold water in the general location of the sound.

"Oh," he murmurs, shocked. A small rabbit sits upright on the ground, frozen still in a thin layer of ice, and the smothering feeling of guilt clouds over him.

"That wasn't very nice," says a voice, and Dean's head snaps up. A crease appears between Gabriel's eyebrows as he approaches, and he drops the bundle of wood he was carrying. He kneels on the ground. "You froze the little guy." He turns his head and raises a hand to his mouth. "Jessica!"

Dean listens to the rustling as something approaches them. Jessica pushes away branches, carefully to not let them slap her in the face, as she walks toward them. She smiles widely at them before her eyes meet the small, frozen rabbit. "Aww!" She kneels beside Gabriel, and wraps her hands around it, and the ice melts, causing the water to cascade over her fingers, until the rabbit is struggling in her small hands. She laughs and releases it, letting it bolt off farther into the woods.

"It's a good thing you decided to follow me, Jess," Gabriel says as he picks his wood up again.

Jessica ignores him as she wipes the dirt from her hands. She smiles at Dean, tilting her head slightly, as she moves closer to him.

"Are you o.k.?"

"Fine," Dean answers.

Jessica touches his arm, but he flinches away. He doesn't know if it's from instinct or from the unexpected hot sensation rushing up his arm. She lifts both hands in a surrendering gesture. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know that," Dean snaps. He's irritated and embarrassed. He doesn't want these strangers to see him as some vulnerable child.

"How about you help Gabe and I carry his bundle of wood," she suggests as she waves him to follow her. Gabriel lets Dean carry the only bundle of wood he had. Dean doesn't understand why he can't just let it float behind them, but he gets the feeling the telepath is lazy.

"You weren't trying to escape were you, Dean?" Gabriel asks later on down the path. Dean grunts as he lifts the bundle higher in his arms. It's sharp with strange pointed shapes sticking him in his sides.

"Dean wouldn't leave Sam, Gabe," Jessica answers for him, rolling her eyes.

The rest of the trip continues in quiet except for Gabriel's cheery humming and their footsteps. Dean makes sure to keep alert for anymore scurrying creatures, so he doesn't freeze anything else on accident. Once he freezes something, there's not much he can do. His temperature is too cold to melt anything properly, and it's not like Jessica's going to be with him every second of the day.

"I was fifteen when Gabe and I were rescued," Jessica starts, seemingly out of nowhere. "I nearly set this forest on fire a few times, when I first arrived. Gabriel was twenty, and had a much better grip on his powers than I did. Bobby wanted to fit me for a flame-retarded suit, but I convinced him otherwise."

They step over a pile of rocks Dean hadn't noticed earlier, and Gabriel turns to grin at him. "You sure are a quiet one."

Dean bristles at his teasing tone. The boy has to be around the same age as him, if not a little older, but he acts superior in a way that suggests he's been on this earth for centuries. "I don't have to talk all the time like some people."

"You're just as cold on the inside aren't you, Deano?"

Dean throws the bundle of wood to the ground causing it to scatter out. He glares, "Carry it yourself."

As he stalks off, he hears Jessica calling out to him, but he keeps on walking. Each step causes drops of ice to fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>A headaches throbs behind Dean's eyes, and he leans his head back against the couch. He closes his eyes and sighs. The living room is quiet, because the house is extremely large and most of the rooms are unoccupied at some time or another. Dean has caught sight of others, a lot of them younger than himself, around the house, but he decided to avoid them for the time being.<p>

Gentle fingertips probe at his temples, and Dean's eyes snap open, but above him is only empty space. "Sammy?"

Sam appears above him, brown eyes glaring at the nickname he hates. His fingers massage deeper, and he says, "You've been hiding!"

Dean rolls his eyes. Like his younger brother has any room to scold him for disappearing for a little while.

Dean winces, and Sam says, "You should ask Gabriel or one of the others for something to help with your headaches."

Dean groans.

"You already hate them?" Sam asks in shock and disappointment.

Dean scoffs, "Of course not."

"Then…"

"There you two are." Anna tucks her hair behind her ear, smiling sweetly. "Want to help me in the kitchen? Everyone else has gone out, and I could use the help."

"Sure," Dean stands up quickly to show his cooperation. Sam rolls his eyes at the fake enthusiasm, and Dean punches him in the side.

Dean's not sure how many people actually live in the house. Anna says older members tend to wander off on their own whenever they want, and the only reason they all eat together is when there's an important meeting that everyone needs to attend.

Dean is introduced to all the younger children together, and he surprisingly remembers their names. He likes the enthusiastic smiles that grace their faces when they see him for the first time. They don't try to hide their powers like many of the older patrons of the house. He's seen a little blonde girl, Lilith, levitating over the furniture, and a boy, Jesse, racing around the other children that he's playing tag with while using his inhuman ability of super speed.

It's all fun and games until Lucas accidentally rips the curtains off the wall after he flew into them.

"Boys!" Anna screeches. "You better put those curtains back up before I come back in there."

They whine a lot but they restore the peace, and Lilith asks, "Is dinner ready yet?"

Anna smiles at her. "Call everyone in the house, and we'll eat." The children cheer as they run to the door to call everyone in. Dean smiles wistfully at the happy laughs.

"I didn't know how many plates we needed so I just filled the table," Sam says as he steps back to check over his work. Dean pats him on the back in encouragement. The grownups are the only ones that eat in the kitchen. The children always eat in the living room, so they don't have to abandon their toys or the television.

"It looks great, Sam," Anna comments. Sam grins at her, and barely flinches when the front door bangs open. Dean is happy to see that he's becoming comfortable here. His brother deserves a nice home.

A beagle bounds into the kitchen, yipping excitedly, and Anna screeches, "You are _not _eating like that, Balthazar!"

Before Dean and Sam's very eyes, the beagle transforms into a tall, blond man with bright blue eyes. "It's a lot easier eating that way." He smirks at the brothers before going to wash his hands.

The rest of the house's patrons walk through the door, sweating from whatever they were doing outside. Gabriel grins widely at Dean, and Dean glares back before deciding to just forget about the forest accident. This time.

Sam helps Anna carrying the different pots of food to the table. Dean feels slightly awkward standing in the middle of the room. He relaxes slightly when Jessica waves at him from the other side of the room.

"Are you ready to eat, Dean?" Anna asks, touching his elbow lightly. "I put your meal in the refridgerator."

He feels his head shaking, before he excuses himself up to his room. No one follows after him, and he's glad. He needs some time to get away from the drowning feeling he's had since arriving at the house.

* * *

><p>"Why weren't you at dinner?" Dean's head snaps up from the pillow he was leaning on. Jessica is standing in the doorway with her forehead scrunched up in concern.<p>

"I wasn't hungry."

She tilts her head in the direction of the door before coming over to sit on the bed beside him. "Gabriel needs to see you."

* * *

><p><em>Well, I decided to leave it there for now. I hope to update again soon if life doesn't get in the way! The chapters are probably going to get shorter, but hopefully I can update more often because of it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, everyone! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. You guys are great! So I wrote this in every spare opportunity I had. I really had fun with this chapter. This story is just a lot of fun to write, period. So, here's chapter 4! I hope you like it!_

_**I think I should warn you all that there's some use of needles in this chapter. Not for drugs or anything, but I know some people don't like needles. It's not very graphic, but I didn't want to freak anyone out! :)**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Combustion<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Why does Gabriel want to see me?" Dean asks warily.<p>

"He wants to check on your arm, and see what they injected into you."

"And what if I don't want him to?" He crosses his arms over his chest. Who was he kidding? He still doesn't like the dick after what he had said.

"Then you'll never figure out what kind of harmful chemicals you're carrying around and you could die." When Dean doesn't give her the response she wanted, Jessica adds, "Then Sam will be all alone."

A crease forms on his forehead. "You would kick him out on the street if I died?"

Jessica's eyes widen in shock. "Of course not, Dean! Sam's family now, and you are too. "Dean contemplates on doing what she asks. It couldn't hurt anything. "It won't take long. You can trust us, Dean. You can trust me."

Dean huffs and studies the sincerity on her face. He slowly gets to his feet, and Jessica scrambles after him, surprised he agreed so easily.

"Gabriel and Bobby are downstairs," Jessica says, motioning Dean to follow her. Dean sighs once more before following after her. Dean doesn't know what he's expected to do here, or even what these people expect him to be like. He feels like a kite just being tossed back in forth in the wind. He has no authority here, and it shakes his very existence. Lilith runs past him on the way, her sneakers squeaking against the polished wood floors. They pass the kitchen and the living room, which is blasting with the force of the TV and squeals of laughter.

Chuck passes them on the way, and he stops them. "Dean, you're looking really dark today." Jessica shoos him off before Dean can ask him what he means.

Jessica notices the lost look on his face, and decides to explain. "Chuck has premonitions. No one ever knows what he's saying, but it always has a way of playing out in a way you wouldn't imagine. I wouldn't worry about it."

Dean decides that it doesn't matter anyway. They walk down a long hallway, and finally stop at the last door on the right. Jessica twists the doorknob, but glances back to make sure Dean is still following her. She smiles brightly when she sees that he is.

When the door opens, the first thing Dean is aware of is how painfully white the room is. It reminds him of one of the labs at…, but much smaller and less official. Gabriel and Bobby aren't wearing lab coats, but Dean's sure the telepath would have wore one if Bobby would have let him.

Gabriel grins and pats the black seat next to him. "Hey, Dean! Sit on down."

"What are you going to do?" Dean asks, not moving any closer.

"Just going to check out the needle marks," Bobby explains in his gruff manner.

Dean sits after a few seconds of consideration, and Jessica moves to retrieve something from the other side of the room.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" Gabriel motions for Dean to give him his arm.

Dean hisses when he pokes and prods the marks. The marks on the inside of his arm have swollen and puckered. "I had a headache." His headache had barely let up from dinner even after he had went up to lay down.

"It's a good thing we're checkin' then," Bobby remarks over Gabriel's shoulder.

Jessica sits down in the chair on the other side of Dean, smiling slightly at him while Gabriel continues to poke his arm. She balances the tray she got from the other side of the room, and Dean's stomach flips when he sees the needles on it.

"We need to take a few samples of your blood," Gabriel announces to the room.

"The hell you do. You're no doctor," Dean blurts out angrily. This is starting to remind him of the research facility. Apprehension makes the hairs on his arm stand on end.

"I promise it'll be fine," Gabriel says, urgently. He seems in a hurry to get this over with. "Jessica's done a lot of study in the medical field. She won't hurt you."

Jessica smiles comfortingly at him, but all Dean's sees is the needles. "You'll be fine, I promise."

"Hell no," Dean threatens, venom lacing his words.

"We could always do this at the FBI headquarters," Bobby tells him.

Jessica rolls her eyes as she slips on a pair of rubber gloves. "Bobby."

Dean starts to get up from the chair, but before he can move, Gabriel grabs his arm to hold him down. "Relax," he says as Dean tries to pull his arm away.

Jessica wipes an alcohol swab across the marks, and Dean takes breathes to relax himself. He wants to believe these people don't mean him any harm, but it's hard to convince himself when he's being held down.

She presses in the needle, and Dean feels the sting as soon as it breaks past the first layer of skin. He tries not to jerk his arm away because that would hurt him even more. His stomach tightens sickly when he sees the small vial filling up with blood.

When the needle is pulled out, a small bead of blood bubbles over the skin. "Only one more," Jessica murmurs. Dean sees the disgust etched across her face. She must not like doing this either.

Before Gabriel knows it, Dean yanks his arm from his hold. Dean launches himself away from Bobby's hand as they try to hold him back.

"You said we could trust you!" Dean yells at them. He ignores the blood that slowly begins to run down his arm. "You are all fucking liars!"

Jessica looks at him in shock, and Gabriel just watches him, calculating his next move; Bobby's expression is unreadable.

Dean runs to the door before they can console him with anymore of their lies. He hears footsteps following him, and it reminds him of being eleven years old. He remembers running away from the scientists, and yelling for his mother, father, or anyone to come save him. Now he knows no one's there to rescue him.

His head throbs as he runs down the hallway. He needs to find Sam.

Before he can think anymore, a hand snaps out of a doorway, and latches on to his shirt. "What's wrong?" Sam asks him. Dean is pulled into the kitchen by his younger brother.

"We need to go now," Dean wheezes out.

Anna spins around from her place at the sink when she hears this, and glares when Gabriel and Bobby run into the room. Jessica walks in seconds later carrying herself with more grace. Castiel watches them all from his seat at the kitchen table. The dog at his feet raises his head to eye all of them before dozing back off.

"What are you trying to do?" Anna screeches at them all.

"Dean, we need more samples! You can't be runnin' around here not knowing what those people have injected you with," Booby says, ignoring the red head.

"It's for your own well-being," Gabriel adds.

"I don't want to," Dean says, and Sam's grip on him tightens.

"What happens if he doesn't?" Castiel gets up from the table, slightly tripping over the dog.

"He could die," Gabriel answers," Or he could lose control of his powers, and if that happens, we're all screwed."

"He'd spontaneously combust," Jessica whispers, looking at the floor.

"He doesn't have any symptoms," Castiel tilts his head as he inspects Dean tries not to flinch under the man's scrutiny.

"If it's for the best, then Dean, you need to do it," Anna insists.

"No," Sam argues. "If Dean says no, then the answer's no."

The air is thick with tension, and it grows worse with everyone glaring at each other. Dean's headache blooms, hard and sudden, to the forefront of his mind, and he flinches. Gabriel stares at him as if that enforces his argument. The dog at the table begins to howl, and Anna yells at him to cut it out.

"There's a symptom for you, Cass," Gabriel snaps.

"Don't speak to me like that," Castiel bites back.

"Look, why don't we calm down, and discuss this like adults." Jessica tries to gain control of the conversation. She bites her lip as she waits for everyone to cool down.

"We should have let the FBI deal with this," Gabriel shrugs.

"Are you threatening him?" Anna gasps.

"No one's threatening anyone," Castiel warns.

"I am," Gabriel answers, his jaw set in frustration. "If he doesn't get his ass back in there, then I'll call them. That's your only option, Dean."

"Gabriel, he is a person! You can't just demand him to do as you want!" Jessica's face turns bright red, and flames jumped from her fingertips.

"Not in my kitchen," Anna groans.

Through all the chaos, Castiel dashes to Dean's side, and grabs his wrist. The last thing Dean hears is Gabriel's cursing before his body is stretched into unimaginable shapes.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it! I decided that was the best place to end it for now. Maybe if everything goes to plan I can update again soon! Until next time! Please review if you have the time! <em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi, everyone! First off, I want to thank everyone for their reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guys are amazing! Also, thanks to Ze Great Camicazi for coming up with a name for one of the new characters that pops up later in the chapter! You have a gift, girl!_

_This chapter, at first, was supposed to be really short, but I kept on writing because I don't like uploading small chapters. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 5! Sorry if there is any grammatical errors!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Combustion<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't like conflict," was the first thing Castiel says after he brings Dean and Sam to the middle of nowhere.<p>

Even though the ground is covered in pure, white snow the landing is still rough, and Dean retches on an empty stomach. Sam isn't so lucky, throwing up his dinner, crouched on his knees.

After Dean is finished, he dusts some of the snow from his shirt, glad for once that the cold doesn't bother him.

The silence between the three of them is so thick, but it helps to quiet some of Dean's raging anxiety.

Castiel tightens his trenchcoat around his body, and gazes intensely at the brothers. Dean shies away from the penetrating eyes, and instead leans back on his hands to look up at the hazy sky. He can't see the sun through the mist, but when he looks behind him he can see the peaks of a few mountains.

Sam rolls over on his back, away from where he got sick. He's extremely pale and his eyes are bloodshot. He rubs his hands up and down his arms, trying to keep himself warm. Dean shoots him a concerned look before turning to Castiel, "Where are we?"

Castiel looks out over the ledge they are on. "We're on a mountain."

"Thanks," Dean says, sarcastically. His head is still pounding.

"Don't judge them on this situation," Castiel says instead. "They are good people. They just get caught up in what they think they should be doing instead of doing what is right."

Dean tightens his hands into fist, and Sam shoots up.

"They're just as bad as the scientists," Sam spits.

Castiel tilts his head in consideration. "They really aren't. Bobby knows so much about this subject. He just wants to help everyone. Gabriel can be a little over enthusiastic, but he means well. He doesn't want anyone to die over something as small as this. Jessica might seem like she will follow those two's orders no matter what, but she won't. Not if it's carrying it too far. You can trust her; she's the most reliable.

"The reason they want to help you so bad is once we had kid named Max." Castiel begins. "We saved him, just like you, he had marks from where they experimented on him. We tried to forget about it, and let him get on with his life." Castiel stops to sit down beside the brothers. "It turns out that they used strengthening hormones to enhance his ability. They wanted to use him as a weapon. The more time went on the more the chemicals became concentrated.

Then one day, his power exploded. We were all out in public. The lights shattered, buildings crumbled from the force, and several pedestrians were killed.

That's why Bobby is so cautious. He got reprimanded; almost lost his job. He won't take another risk like that again. We all lost a brother that day and no one wants to go through that again."

They sit in silence as Dean mulls over the story. He thinks about the chemical that is inside of him. It's been weeks since he was first injected, and he's scared that it might be too late for him.

Dean swallows past the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry. I should have just let them do it."

"You shouldn't apologize for being afraid," Casitel says. "We all get like that, even Bobby and Gabriel."

Sam gives Castiel a shy smile. "You sounded like our parents for just a second."

Dean's surprised that Sam still remembers them so well. He barely remembers them except for small snapshots of moments.

Castiel puts a hand on each of the brother's shoulders. "I think it's time to get back…If you are ready."

Dean and Sam share a look before Sam nods his head.

* * *

><p>This time Dean expects the shift in reality. When they get back to the house, he doesn't feel as nauseous. Sam still looks a little green, but he manages to keep the rest of his food down.<p>

Dean's head is still aching fiercely, and he decides that it might be best to go lay down before he gets them to fix him. Castiel has transported them to the living room so his room isn't too far away. The brothers are surprised to find the room empty of giggly children. The digital clock on the nearby table that reads eleven past midnight tells them all they need to know about that situation.

"You need to eat," Sam says before Dean can take a step. His voice is distorted with the noise rattling around in his brain. Dean shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

Jessica bursts into the room. She looks shocked that they came back. She slaps Castiel harshly on the arm. "Don't do that again! You had everyone worried!"

Dean blinks, long and hard, as he sees Castiel attempt to apologize. He moves forward to defend his friend, but instead blacks out.

* * *

><p>Sam catches Dean just before his lifeless body crashes to the floor. "Dean!" Panic floods his mind when his brother doesn't respond.<p>

"Bobby! Gabe!" Jessica shouts as she helps Sam lay Dean's body carefully to the hardwood floor.

As Jessica checks Dean's pulse, Gabriel pops up into the room. He saunters over to Dean and crouches down," We need to get him to the lab, and get those chemicals out of him."

Jessica glances over at Sam, whose eyes are swimming in tears. "I don't care. Do whatever! Just fix my brother!"

Jessica and Gabriel share a look before Gabriel nods. He snaps his fingers as he gets up and leaves the room. Sam can't help but stare in awe as Dean's body rises from the ground, and floats along to follow the telepath.

Jessica puts a hand on Sam's arm. "He's going to be o.k." Sam shrugs her hand off before running after Dean. He sees Dean's body float down the corridor before turning to enter one of the last doors in the hall. The door slams shut behind him. Sam twists the doorknob, but it won't budge. He huffs and slams his fist against the door once before running up the stairs to his room.

* * *

><p>Sam can't believe he has gotten lost in this small house. It does have plenty of rooms, but he was sure he knew which room he and his brother shared. This accident has his mind spinning into chaos. He can't think straight, and the frustration he feels from not being able to find his room makes it that much worse. He's worried that his brother, his only family, won't be with him much longer. He takes a few calming breathes before stopping at the next room on his right. He's sure this is the right place.<p>

It's not.

He's in mid curse before he truly takes in the view. Several bookshelves line the walls of the room. Thick, dark drapes hang over the windows, hiding the view of the grounds below. Golden light, created from the phantom lights, surrounds the bookshelves like a halo. A few armchairs have been placed near the windows where readers can read by natural light if they wish.

Sam moves closer to the shelves, and brushes a hand over the spines of several books. He's never seen so many books in one place. The scientists never let Sam read much other than textbooks, so he doesn't recognize any of the titles. He's surprised to find several of them are also written in other languages. He wonders how many people here speak something other than English.

He flinches and disappears when he hears a book fall and hit the hardwood floors with a bang. He turns to see a girl with bright red, almost orange, hair looking at him. Her big brown eyes are partially hidden behind the square frames of her glasses, but Sam can still read the surprise in them. Her forehead is wrinkled in confusion as she looks at the place where he once stood visible. When Sam finally calms his heart rate enough, he appears again, causing the girl to jump in fright.

"Hi, I'm..." Before Sam can finish his introduction, the girl scrambles out of the room, leaving him speechless. Sam shakes his head at the weird occurrence, but stops when he notices that she left her book behind.

He flips through the pages quickly, and smiles to himself. It gives him another chance to see her.

Momentarily, he forgets about his brother, and starts his search. He has no clue where the girl stays, but he's sure someone in the house knows.

Even though it's late, Anna is still up reading by a lamp in the living room. When Sam describes the girl, Anna's eyes flash in recognition. "I would check the library again. If Mina's not there, she's in her room."

Sam's ears perk up at the mention of her name. _Mina. _He commits the name to memory."Her room?"

Anna looks at him with pity. "I would tell you, but I want to respect everyone's privacy in this house. She'll show you when she's ready." Sam nods his head in understanding before heading back up to the library. He hopes with everything that she's there. He's not above checking every room in the house for her, but that could take a while.

When he makes it back up to the room, he finds the view as impressive as his first glance.

Anna was right. Mina is sitting up in one of the armchairs with another book propped up in her lap.

"Hi," Sam says, waving the hand that isn't holding the book. "You left this earlier."

"Oh," she says, blinking. "Thanks!" She smiles up at him hesitantly before getting up to fetch the book.

"I'm Sam," he offers.

"Mina" she says before taking the book. His hand brushes her smaller one on accident, and she gasps in shock. A stricken look paints her face, and when Sam looks closer, her eyes seem to be in another place.

She comes to a second later, shaking her head like a bird shakes out it's feathers.

"I gotta go," she murmurs. "Thank you , Sam." She darts out of the door before Sam can say another word.

Before he can stop himself, Sam begins to plan a way to see her again, and hopefully get her to stay for more than a minute.

An imagine of Dean's face pops into his mind, and he snarls in disgust. He can't believe that he forgot about his brother.  
>He rushes back downstairs. If he's thankful for anything the scientists gave him it's the exercise he had to participate in every day. Without it, he doesn't think he'd make it up the steep stairs so many times during the past hour.<p>

He notices the lamp Anna was using in the living room is off, but a light spills through the crack at the bottom of the door to the kitchen. Jessica shoots up from the table when Sam rushes in.

"Relax, Sam! He's fine!"

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Gabriel said he came through fine. He's still under anesthesia, but the guys will move him up to ya'll's room when he wakes up."

Sam sighs in relief as he falls into one of the kitchen's rickety chairs. His hands cradled his hair, and he starts to laugh in hysteria. He feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his chest.

Once he calms down, he asks desperately, despite knowing his brother is o.k. He needs to see him, to now that they aren't lying to him. "When can I see him?"

* * *

><p><em>So, I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it! I can't wait to start writing the meat of the plot of this story because I think it's going to be super fun to write. Two words: Evil villain! I also can't wait to write about a group of people that I imagine as pretty awesome! Hopefully, I write them that way. You will all get to see this soon. I promise! If you have time, I would love a review! <em>


End file.
